


Chicken Soup

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [38]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alex Busybody feels, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can I request more Sportasick scenario? Maybe this time with Sporty being a difficult patient bc he thinks heroes shouldn't take sick days?





	Chicken Soup

“Really, thank you, but this is not necessary,” Sportacus tried to protest even as the bed covers were tucked tighter around him.

“Nonsense!” Bessie Busybody said. She stepped back to admire her work. Sportacus was lying in her spare bedroom. His boots, hat, goggles, arm bracers, and anything else she had deemed ‘not fit to sleep in’ was piled neatly in a corner. “You shouldn’t be alone up in your ship when you’re not feeling well.”

Sportacus struggled weakly against the sheets but was stopped by a coughing fit. “I’m- I’m fine,” he croaked out in a hoarse whisper. 

Bessie rolled her eyes, “I’m making you some chicken soup and you’re going to like it.” 

“But there’s  _so much salt_  in—”

“You need something warm in you!” Bessie snapped, “It will help your throat.”

With a pout, Sportacus crossed his arms and settled back against the bed. Bessie marched out of the room.

She reappeared later with a steaming ceramic bowl and a spoon. She sat on a chair beside the bed and set the bowl on the nightstand.

“Thank you,” Sportacus said earnestly, “I’ll eat it and get out of your way. You must be busy.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Bessie wagged a finger at him. “You are staying here until you’re better.”

“But I’m a slightly-above-average hero!” He knew he was whining but didn’t care. The kids needed him, the  _town_  needed him. Heroes didn’t  _take_  sick days!

“Lazytown is not going to burst into flames just because you take a day off,” Bessie said. She pulled a thermometer out of the nightstand drawer. “Now be quiet and hold still.”

Before Sportacus could protest, Bessie shoved the thermometer into his mouth.

“Hold it under your tongue until it beeps.”

A different kind of beeping came from Sportacus’ chest. His crystal flashed brightly. He tried to jump up but Bessie held him down by his shoulder. A few seconds later, there was a thump outside the window. The pair looked around to see Ziggy stand up outside the window, brushing dirt and twigs off himself. 

“Hi!”

“Are you okay, Ziggy?” 

Ziggy rubbed a cut on his forehead, “I was just coming to check on Sportacus. Guess I tripped!”

Sportacus gave Bessie a flat, very un-Sportacus look that clearly said  _See?_

Bessie ignored him, “Sportacus will be fine once he gets some rest. You can go tell everyone he’s fine.”

With a grin, Ziggy ran off. The thermometer in Sportacus mouth beeped. Bessie removed it as Sportacus began coughing again.

“You definitely have a fever,” She stated. 

“I  _can’t_ ,” Sportacus began.

Bessie spoke over him, “You  _can_ and you  _do_!” Her face softened and she sighed, “You can have a day off, Sportacus. You deserve one. A few bumps and busies will do the kids some good.”

Sportacus was quiet. He pulled the covers around him and shivered. After a moment, he leaned over and picked up the soup bowl.

Bessie stayed and made sure he finished the soup. When the last bit of carrot was finally down his throat, she took the bowl and stood up.

“Go to sleep, Sportacus.”

With the warmth the in his belly and the comfort of the bed, Sportacus was half way there already.

* * *

 

Hours later, Sportacus opened his eyes a sliver. It was dark, both outside the window and in the room. Someone was carding their fingers through his hair, humming softly. He felt safe, relaxed, like a little elf back in his room at home. 

“Thank you, _Móðir_...” he muttered, letting his eyes slip shut again. The hand on his hair hesitated. Then it began again and the humming became softer. Sportacus fell back asleep easily.


End file.
